


and i promise

by iwishiwasisobel



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishiwasisobel/pseuds/iwishiwasisobel
Summary: his voice was a calm and steady, unwavering despite the fact that he had a gun barrel pushed up against his forehead.





	and i promise

“Jaz, get out.” His voice was a calm and steady, unwavering despite the fact that he had a gun barrel pushed up against his forehead.

“Top, I'm n-”

“Jasmine,” he repeated, shifting his eyes slightly so he was making eye contact with her. His voice would've sounded calm to anyone else, but she had worked with him for almost four years now and she could tell that he was pleading with her. Pleading with her to leave him. Pleading with her to do something that he knew deep down she wouldn't do. “Go.”

She knew she had to go. Every ounce of training she had had up to this point, every similar past experience she had, told her that she had to go, she needed to go. Needed to alert Preach on what had happened. Needed to recon with Amir and McG and figure out their next move.

But she couldn't.

She knew she could move, she had been shifting her arm up and down in the past minute or so. But she couldn't bring her body to move. 

Her heart was holding her limbs captive, incapable of doing anything but watch at her CO, her teammate, her best friend, be held with a gun plastered to the middle of his forehead.

“Sargeant Khan, that's an order.” He voice was stern, rarely using her full title unless referring to her while talking to a superior or she had really done something crazily stupid. But at the same time, almost impossibly, it was soft. She looked back at him and heard the plea in his voice. The desperation. The 'Please get out before someone else comes and gets you too’. He stared at her, begging for her to go. 

She stared at him for a few more seconds before finally taking back control from her heart and walking out. Dalton and the man stood near the door and she would have to pass by them in order to leave. She started to walk past them, praying that her body wouldn't do something stupid and get them both killed. But instead, she extended her hand just the slightest and grazed her pinky with his before walking out the door.

All she had done was graze it. A feather would've had a heavier touch than she did. But that graze held a heavier weight than one would know. 

It said 'Please be smart’

Said 'A lifetime ago you fought for my life, and I promise I'll fight for yours’

And it said 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, please come back to me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Honestly I don't even know where this came from lol. I wrote it about a month ago and now finally got the nerve to post it. I purposely was very vague about the details of the mission because I didn't want that to take away from the story (also because I'm a lazy bitch lol). I'm counting down the days until Jan. 8th!


End file.
